You Hurt the people you love
by kellyQ
Summary: Revised! Kouji finally says something to Takuya ... not a happy fic.


Title: _**You Hurt the People You Love **_  
Author: kellyQ  
Rated: K+  
Published: _**03-06-2003**_  
Edited: _**5-12-2009**_

Kouji stared at the group from where he was sitting, leaning against the tree. He really cared about them all. He would hate to lose any of them, but his heart would shatter even more if he lost a certain one. Takuya. Kouji couldn't help but think about the last argument they had. He told Takuya that if he couldn't protect the others, he should just go home. Kouji was glad that Takuya didn't listen to him. Yet, Kouji had a feeling that his friend took what he said seriously.

Takuya did take the matter at heart, and it helped come this far. He found out why he was at the Digital-world in the first place. When Kouji first asked Takuya why they were there, he gave him one single answer, but Kouji wasn't pleased with it. Takuya tried to tell him that he firmly believed that if they worked together, Duskmon could be defeated. The argument ended in a sour note with Kouji telling Takuya to go home and continue to play video games.

Kouji closed his eyes. He knew that what he said hurt Takuya, but he was glad that the brown-haired teen was there by his side. A smile made its way to Kouji's lips as he stared at Takuya. The brown-haired teen stared back, but there was a strange look in Takuya's eyes.

"Kouji, we need to talk."

He nodded his head and got to his feet and followed Takuya away from the campsite. Izumi opened one open eye and watched them make their way further into the forest from where she lay on the ground.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah. I just have this feeling that something bad was going to happen," Izumi whispered.

Junpei tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Takuya and Kouji. They are doing so well and now there off for another _talk_."

"Try not worry about them. I'm sure they just want to talk without us getting involved."

"I hope you're right, Junpei."

* * *

The two boys came to a clearing. Takuya turned to face his friend, the glint still in his eyes. "Kouji, I know that it hasn't been easy for us, with Duskmon on the prowl, but I want to say thank you for helping me find my destiny."

Kouji gave Takuya a black stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Takuya blinked and frowned. "Don't tell me you forgot _that_ argument."

Kouji looked away, masking his hurt expression with a solemn one. _Oh god! I was hoping that he would forget what I said to him_. "Oh, that," Kouji finally spoke up. "I was just pointing out the obvious."

Takuya smiled at his friend. "You did, and what you said helped me."

Kouji's expression darkened. He turned his on his friend. "Don't lie to me." _Why was he lying to me? I know what I said cut him into two!_

Takuya frowned again, feeling anger rise. "I'm not lying to you!" He argued back._ Oh great. Now we're back into fighting. When will he ever listen to me?_ Takuya thought. Silence filled the air. More anger started raise in the brown-haired boy. "I thought we were passed this! Why can't we just have a normal talk? Why can't we just be friends?!"

"Don't even go there, Takuya."

Takuya flinched, feeling that his feet were going to give way. He managed to hold his body in place as he gave Kouji a glare. "I can't believe this! Why did you save me when you hate me?!" _Why was he doing this to me? Can't he see that he's hurting me inside? I do have feelings! Why can't he see that I do? Why does he hurt me all the time? Doesn't he know I even care about him? _

"Stop it, Takuya," Kouji ordered in a calm stricked manner, snapping Takuya out of this thought.

"No!" Takuya shot back, pain clearly shown in his eyes. "I want to know why you saved me!"

Takuya waited for him to reply. Kouji sighed and closed his eyes. He had made a decision to say something that would probably going to hurt the one he really cared about.

"Takuya, we can't be together."

A thump reached Kouji's ears. He looked over his shoulder to see that Takuya had passed, due to the shock. Kouji sighed and stared straight ahead. He put his hands in pockets and started to head back.

The end.


End file.
